phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Phoenix
KTG, born Mike Phoenix, is the Leader of Phoenix corps and the central character of the Phoenixverse. Powers Not much is known about his powers except he uses Spiral Energy for some attacks. Weapon His Weapon is a Sword Known as SpiralPhoenix, a Sacred weapon pased down from generations of KTG. it's a Guitar that on command turns into A Flaming Sword. Personality KTG is usually a nice guy, and keeps his cool, However when his Friends are Threatened, all bets are off. and he will personality beat into primodial ooze who trys to hurt or Kill His (girl)Friend, Mika Phoenix. and when he is truely angry, his Wrath is more then a Wrath of a Million giant angry suns. History Kryss' Arrival A couple of months after KTG defeated his most powerful foe, The True Anti-spiral, KTG heard a crash near the waterfall near his training area on Infinity Island. He went to the source of the sound, the beach. When he arrived, he found a woman in armor that was damaged and heated extremely by her cosmic fall. He then brought her in and commanded the Mika Drones to take her armor off and put her into a new outfit. He kept silent about the incident for over a month. He felt a strange deja-vu whilst around her. Realationships with Phoenix Corps Allies *Mika Phoenix : Friend, Possible Girlfriend. *Connie Dragon : Friend *Saiiko Thunderhand : Friend *Kathline Phoenix : Sister *Phoenix Dragon : Ally and Friend *Gogeta Phoenix : Mentor *Beauty Phoenix : Friend *Kryss Phoenix : Friend *Connie Phoenix : Mother *Michelle Phoenix : Female Counterpart and Friend *Other Members: Friend Relationships with Non-Phoenix Corps Allies Sergio Mike thinks of Sergio the hedgehog as a great friend and friendly rival., as Mike said one time, He is to sergio as Knuckles is to Sonic After sonic 3 & Knuckles. They have also Fused to become Sergike before, and when alfonso sees them like this it is said he freaks out in What Mike calls "angrish." Shade Mike has seen Shade in action and has noted he'd like to face him in battle and see if the "ULTIMATE LIFE FORM mark 2" is any challenge to him. he also adds "it'll be fun!" Dalton Mike Thinks of Dalton as a Good Friend, and really cares for him. it still puzzles him though, when dalton talks about a "3rd Wheel", as mike says "he's a Person, not a car." Has Fused With Dalton to Become Dalton Phoenix and has admitted it was fun and had never weaponized a Truck as a Goldion hammer like weapon before as a fusion. Numa KTG and Numa have been friends for a long time, and mike has been looking out for Numa, a Lot. they have fused many times becoming Numa Phoenix and Mike has commented saying that the fusion Probably wields the Only Big Fragging Keyblade in existence, ot so he says. Artorius KTG finds Artorius to be a good ally, even if he sometimes gets mistaken for Thor By Mike. To date they have never undergone the Fusion Ritual in the main universe, in spite of KTG's curiosity regarding the outcome. After KTG found out what happened in a different universe from Gogeta Phoenix, he decided against it... just in case something like that would happen. Other Relationships Viralius Deathbird KTG thinks of Viralius Deathbird as the Vegeta to his Goku, although sometimes, he has wished that he could "chill". They have recognised the need to set aside this rivalry, having combined at least once to fight a really powerful threat to the Phoenixverse. Hyper Metal Mike Hyper Metal Mike, to KTG, is a Metal Clone whom he doesn't rank high on his list for reasons not yet known. rumors are it's cause he can't make any "set in Stone" Opinions until he Faces Thunder the Dark Hedgehog. Micheal Fexin One of KTG's New Rivals, Micheal Fexin first heard of the line of KTG when in Earth-BR0N13. He then came from Earth-D1S0RD to Earth-640, where he Met Mike Phoenix, the Earth-640's Version of the KTG he met in Earth-BR0N13, AKA Spriralsong. Mike Phoenix has noticed that Micheal Fexin possesses a Power similar to that GaoGaiGar's G-Stone. He currently ranks high on KTG's Rival List, although not as High as Viralius, Changling KTG Changling KTG is the Newest of the rivals that KTG has, but not at all the least on his list. again, although not as high as Viralius, he's RIGHT below Viralius in Fact. Changling KTG was first found in Earth-BR0N13 as Changling Spiralsong, were he Fought the Orginal Spiralsong to a Draw. with the amount of Beams, Punches, kicks, and wreslting moves they used on each-other, they were both exhausted. however, since then, Changling Spiralsong has not appeared in Earth-BR0N13 at all. this becasue a few days after the bout between him and The Orginal Spiralsong... Changlnig Spiralsong found a Way into Earth-640. on arrival he became humanized, although not really human, he was still HUMANOID. he also found he could use something known as Geass Power. 2 days after that he and the KTG of earth-640 met, and fought again... to another Draw. but this time they were not exchausted afterwards. as with all of KTG's Rivals (save Negative KTG) he helps KTG and his friends Face great evils only casue he believes he is the only one to beat him... however, this has casued some Arugments... and Fights Between Viralius, Hyper Metal Mike, Micheal Fexin and Himself. Negative KTG Negative KTG, According to Mike Phoenix himself, the Worst of the Rivals he has to face. the reasons he's said why include: Sword of Blood, Has no Honor or Pride, is Crazier then Even Tanold, and others as there are far to many to list right now. considering KTG hasn't Seen his Negative Counterpart for a while, hopefully he won't have to announce this ever again, or so Mika Phoenix says, ableit nervously. Other Events and trivia *Once, Mika Phoenix stole his Clothing and he was forced to be in Spiral Savior mode until she gave them back. He almost made Waluigi's Head asplode by just being in the Super form. *In his Super form, Spiral Savior, he can turn his hand into a drill. *Was tricked by Mika Phoenix to try the Hot Air Suit, he didn't take it too bad. It had to happen evenutally. *Has 4 Rivals currently: Viralius Deathbird, Hyper Metal Mike, MIcheal Fexin, and Humanized Changling Based on KTG himself. may change to 5 if negative KTG appears again Notable dimensional counterparts *Mike Spiral/Mike Koopa (Super Mario) *Muramasa (Shadowscepter Mansion) *BrawlMan/Brawlman.EXE (Megaman) *Spiralsong (My Little Pony) / Crimson Pie (when fused with Pinkie pie) *??????? (One Piece) The Timeskip Ten years into the future, Michael would go on to perfect his abilities and transform the Spiral Energy wells within his body, until a new form of energy would be discovered. Considered more powerful than his previous reserves, he would name it Phoenician Energy. While he still remains in overall command of the then-expanded Phoenix Corps, Michael would continue to spend more and more time exploring the limits of his power, leaving Mika in command. External Links Tektek Category:Phoenix Corps Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spiral Powered Beings Category:Heroes Category:The 4 Inflators Category:Weapon-Wielders Category:Universe Traveler Category:"my Mind is not a nice place to be" Category:Phoenixian Energy??? Category:Knucklesthegreat